


Company Man No More

by stiny



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiny/pseuds/stiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah reveals where his true loyalties lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company Man No More

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Volume 2, around Cautionary Tales or so.

The plan was going perfectly so far, Noah and Mohinder were able to stage Noah's "death" perfectly, just like it had been predicted in the painting by Isaac Mendez. With the help of the Haitian, Noah had gone into hiding under the cover of the very Company they were working to destroy. The Haitian pretended to erase his memory while Mohinder did his best to watch Claire and the rest of the Bennet family. When Mohinder told Noah that West had been hanging around their Costa Verde home, Noah was actually a bit relieved. After their ordeal at the beach, he knew that West would do anything to protect his Claire Bear just like he would. It drove Noah crazy to let her believe him dead, but after today, he wouldn't have to lie to her or the rest of his family anymore. 

He stood outside of the exam room door and took a deep breath. Now or never, Bennet. He thought. Then he took three steps backward, and rammed his full weight into the door and forced it open, nearly tearing it off its hinges. A figure standing across the room jumped up and turned to face Noah. 

"Bennet. What are you doing in here?" Bob looked more than a little confused to see him.

"The time has come, Bob." Noah reached into his jacket, pulled out his Company issued gun and pointed it at him. His hands did not shake.

Bob couldn't even speak, so shocked was he. All this time, after he had been brought back to life, Bob thought Noah was more loyal to the Company than ever. He sure put on a good show of it. The only snag was being unable to find Claire. Then it hit him. Bennet would never be loyal to the Company. He worked for his family and his family alone. Bob felt like a fool for trusting him again.

"It's about Claire, isn't it, Noah? You're mad because we still want to bring her here. We still want to use her to save people."

"That's not the only reason you want my daughter. You want to bend her, break her, push her to her limits and back again. You've done it before, Bob. You did it to your own daughter, Elle. I'll never let that happen to Claire. You offered Elle up for experimentation, you were the ringleader of the whole operation. I never want to see Claire become what you've turned Elle into. That's why I have done everything in my power to keep her out of your hands, out of the Company's hands." Noah's hands still didn't shake.

"You're selfish, Bennet. Claire's captivity would be for the greater good. With her ability we can heal the world. The Shanti Virus is mutating and spreading as we speak. Do you really want to stand by idly as it wipes out the population, all for the safety of your Claire?" Bob's balding head shone in the florescent light, Noah could tell he was sweating. Good, that meant he was nervous.

"If there is a way we can help, we will find it. But not with you or the Company. Thanks to you, Mohinder has the resources needed to complete his research. With you out of the picture, we can find a cure."

Bob's eyes widened in obvious surprise. "Mohinder? He was against us all along."

"It seems the bumbling doctor isn't so much what you thought he was. It was his idea to bring me back with Claire's blood, and his idea to enlist the help of the Haitian as well," said Noah smiling.

"Oh no," Bob said shaking his head, "I assure you the Haitian is loyal to us."

Noah smiled again. "Oh really?" he asked, motioning to the door.

In walked the Haitian carrying a briefcase. Bob didn't have to open it to know what was inside. "The blood. You're taking all of the blood. But we trained you, we helped you to realize your full potential. Still you are loyal to Bennet. But why?"

"You made me abuse my power," the Haitian said slowly, "I will no longer risk facing God's punishment to follow your orders." He came to stand by Noah, blocking any possible way for Bob to escape now.

"It's over," said Bennet, his eyes, framed with horn rimmed glasses now cold as ice. He pointed the gun right between Bob's beady eyes. It was a Smith and Wesson, Company issue, and it would be the last time he had to use it. "I hesitated once, Bob. Not again." He pulled the trigger as he finished speaking, the gunshot echoed through the tiny exam room. Bob's blood splattered on the wall behind him, pooled up on the ground around his crumpled body. Noah put the gun in his coat and looked at the Haitian, who nodded. It was time to go. The two went into the hallway, where they met Mohinder. 

"I have everything I need," said Mohinder as he held up a large briefcase and motioned to a duffel bag on his shoulder. "Is it done? I heard a gunshot." 

Noah nodded. "It's over for now. Let's get out of here so we can get a head start. I don't know for sure if anyone is going to come after us, but I'd like to get a head start in case Elle is upset we killed her father. 

In truth, Noah just wanted to see his family. They were going to get the surprise of their lives when he walked through the front door.


End file.
